The Triumph of a Trickster's Love
by gigi20-x
Summary: Loki x OC - Loki gets banished to Earth and meets a girl named Glyrna. Will he fall in love with her or just toy with her emotions? Set after The Avengers! Please rate and review! There will be adult references in later chapters, I will warn beforehand
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fic + first attempt at writing a story so any feedback would be helpful! The name Glyrna is random and sounds nice so that's why I chose it. It is not my real name lol. Also, this story may start out a little slow but it will get better! Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

_Joy, the kind of joy you find in a fulfilled life, the kind of joy you find in the laughter of your child, the kind of joy you find deep in the eyes of the person you love with the utmost sincerity...as I sat there in my dark, cold room, all alone.. Alone as I have always been... I wondered if I would ever feel this joy, I wondered if I would ever know and feel the joy and love others find so easy..._

My name is Glyrna and I'm 22 years old. I was about a year old when my parents decided to put me in an orphanage. I do not know who my real parents are or why they didn't want me and I didn't care. If they didn't want me in their lives, it was fine by me. I had my adoptive parents, Mary and Peter, who were kind and loving. I was happy and content with life. I had a great job, house, car and the best parents I could ever ask for. But everything took a turn for the worst on the 17th of July 2012, the day my parents died. I still remember it as if it were yesterday. Although they weren't my real parents, it had affected me greatly. I fell into a deep depression as I was all alone and couldn't deal with the pain. They had left me with more than enough money for me to get by so I sold everything, our home included, only because I couldn't deal with the constant memories and reminders in that house. I had lost all my friends because I kept pushing them away to the point that they no longer cared about me anymore. I left and started a new life in Sydney, Australia.

_*alarms rings*_

I groaned and got out of bed. I checked the time, 7:15am and realised it was time to get ready for work. I looked at myself in the mirror, my chestnut hair had resembled a bird's nest and my eyes were half closed. I washed my face and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. The apartment I had bought was high up and modern. There were big windows which gave a view of the beautiful city below me, a nice kitchen, spa, a large spacious living room and two large bedrooms. One was my room, which had a balcony with French style windows, and the other room I had turned into a study/entertainment room but it still had a bed in there. After breakfast, I quickly jumped in the shower; blow dried my hair, applied foundation, mascara and my favourite nude-pink lipstick then I changed into a black pencil skirt, long sleeve white button up shirt and short black heels. I was quite tall and never bothered to wear very high heels because I'd look like a giant.

I got into my black range rover and headed off to work. Stopping at a red light, I heard a car also stop next to me.

"This girl is on fiiiirrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The man next to me was singing along to the radio. I tried my hardest not to laugh and turned to look at him; he noticed me and gave me a big smile and winked then continued singing. I laughed out loud, he was so ridiculous. The light turned green and I drove off. I parked my car and walked into the building in a good mood.

"Good morning Glyrna, you have four interviews scheduled today for the position that was advertised last week," said the secretary in my department.

"Thanks Sandy, email me their applications and interview times". I was walking towards the kitchen to make myself a coffee.

"One of them is already here" she said. I looked around and didn't see anyone. I gave her a puzzled look. She cleared her throat and nodded as if to say 'look behind you'.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it started slow but I promise there will be some Loki in this chapter! Please rate and review! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

I turned around and it was that same man singing in his car earlier. I could tell he looked shocked and embarrassed that I was interviewing him.

"Hello, Michael is it?" I said while reading the application just handed to me.

"Hey.. Yeah, you can call me Mike" he replied sheepishly while trying to avoid my gaze.

"Okay Mike, this way to my office". It took every ounce of strength I had not to burst out laughing as he was following behind me.

As I was conducting the interview, I noticed that he kept trying to avoid my gaze. I didn't question him on it though. His crystal blue eyes complimented his brown hair and semi-tan skin. Although Mike seemed like a nice guy, he wasn't suitable for the role. After the interview was over, I let him know of the outcome.

"Well Mike, I'll let you know of the outcome in about 3 weeks. I'll show you the way out.."

I was just getting up from my seat when he yelled, "Wait!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you," he continued, "I just.. I thought maybe you'd like to have a coffee with me sometime?"

I stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. I hate being in these situations because I don't like hurting other people's feelings. It just makes me feel bad.

_Quick, think of an excuse! _I thought.

"Uhh.. I don't really go out with… people I just met…."

_Really? Is that the best you can come up with? _I questioned myself. As soon as those words left my mouth I could see Mike's face fall. Now I feel guilty.

"Oh, well.. if you change your mind," he takes a paper and writes down something, "you can call anytime.."

I thanked him and showed him the way out. When I finished the rest of the interviews I said goodbye to Sandy and went to my car. I decided to head to the supermarket before I went home.

As I was driving, I turned my radio on to kill the deafening silence in my car.

_"L is for the way you look at me,"_

They were playing my favourites classics and I couldn't help but sing along.

"O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinaryyyyyy!" I don't know why but listening to Nat King Cole's songs make me happy and want to dance around. I looked around for a parking spot outside the grocery store when I noticed someone familiar staring at me and smiling. I squinted my eyes to see better and I felt like turning my car around and driving off when I realised it was none other than Mike. Thank heavens he was just leaving. I pretended I didn't notice him, even though it was pretty obvious when I staring directly at him for about 500 minutes.

I waited until he left then I went inside the store. I grabbed a cart and starting shopping.

_Milk, cheese, bread, potato chips, pasta sauce, noodles, vegetables, paper towels and last but certainly not least, some feminine hygiene products pads. _Going into the appropriate aisles and dumping each item into the cart as I thought of them. I paid for my items and as I was walking to the car park trying to find my keys in my bag, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sor-," I stopped mid-sentence as I actually looked up at him.

He was a taller than 6ft, with raven hair slicked back perfectly behind his ears, piercing emerald eyes and smooth pale skin.. I was just speechless. He was one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen in my life. But I guess I was staring for quite a while because he looked at me for a second, giving a look of disgust with head held high as if I were unimportant, and walked away briskly.

I just stood there for about a minute after he left wondering what just happened. Then I finally went home.


End file.
